Gone
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: My first suicide fic. Warning sad! no flames please! One shot


I never thought it would come to this, I sat on the bed with the rusty knife in my hands. I put it down and sighed before thinking about what I was about to do. I laid against the bed, Zane was out with his friends and Katy was at a school function.

"They don't need me" I whispered. They say that if you commit suicide… You go to hell, hell where do they think I am going.

Zane, he'll be devastated, destroyed, broken down. He would die if he found me dead. I twirled my wedding ring in my finger before I thought about what had happened over the last months. I and Katy were made the ninja's of poison and death, I of course was death.

Katy she would… I don't know we had a fight three weeks ago and she hasn't talked to me sense. We had been friends forever and now I screwed it up. I suddenly started to cry into my hands while I heard the downstairs neighbor get home.

I couldn't help the depression from consuming me. My best friend HATES me. I've tried for two years to get pregnant with Zane, TWO YEARS. The stress was eating me ALIVE. I sighed and twirled the knife in my hands before bringing it down to my wrist. I sighed once again before taking the edge of the knife and pressing it against the blue vane in my wrist sending a red gush of blood through the cracks before I lifted it off of my arm and did it again down both my arms.

I winced in pain before I started to shake madly the blood gushed through the wounds and onto the ground soaking into the brown carpet. A tear slipped my face before I grabbed the picture of me and Zane on our wedding day. Cole giving him a noogie Jay and Nya kissing in the background, Kai getting mad over it, Lloyd… Eating cake, and Katy hugging me while making a peace sign. I chuckled at the good days before a thin trickle of blood fell onto the glass.

I finally felt the weight of my shoulder weigh down on me sending me to the ground on all fours. I started to cry excessively before the world started to get fuzzy. I felt my heart start to slow down before I saw a circle of darkness start to cloud my vision before it all ended.

I felt free.

**Zane pov**

I opened the door before waving by to my brothers and closing the door to our little apartment. I looked around the neatly made room.

"Ashley!" I yelled. No answer. There were only two rooms, so she couldn't be hard to find. I peeked into the first room and saw a crib, a chest of toys, and an anvil on top of it. I sighed and leaned against the door. We have worked on having a child for two years, when she finally got pregnant. A few months into the pregnancy, the baby died. She has not gotten over it since.

_I called Kai that day "hey Zane what's up" he said._

_"Kai… Ashley's pregnant."_

_…_

_"She's what?!"_

_"Pregnant"_

_… "So you two"…_

_"Had sex" I finished… "Yes"_

_"Well… that's great!"_

I shook my head and walked over to the next room. I looked in and saw Ashley laying in the corner with blood everywhere and a note on the bed. I gasped and fell back against the door before running over to her. I held her in my arms and started to cry.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ashley" I said in between sobs. I cried harder cradling in her arms before I tried to find a pulse.

None. She was gone. My wife, my love, my retreat, gone.

I set her down and grabbed the note neatly placed on the top of the bed. I grabbed it and saw the nicely written cursive note with a heart at the bottom.

_Zane_

_I am sorry for doing this to you but I couldn't take it anymore. I have tried everything._

_But nothing has worked._

_I love you and I want you to keep on living… without me._

_-Ashley 3_

I crumbled up the letter before looking over at the dresser and setting the note on the bed. I walked over and pulled out the drawer and grabbed the metallic black gun place under the shorts she had. I picked up the gun and held it tightly in my hand before looking in the chamber.

One bullet.

I cocked the gun and held it against my head sobbing before setting it down and uncrumbling the note. I took the same pen and wrote on the back of the letter.

_Friends._

_I am sorry to do this to you but I have just found my love dead. I will not make it without her._

_I just want to say. I thank you all for this incredible journey I have been on._

_Sadly it ends here._

_Zane_

I put the note back on the nicely made bed and grabbed the gun and placed it against the right side of my head. I took one final breath of air before I put my index finger through the little hole and pulled the trigger.

**Jay pov**

I knocked violently on Zane and Ashley's door, they haven't picked up their phones and hadn't answered their doors. Nya finally reached under the mat and grabbed a small golden key. I sighed and unlocked the door before getting a spray of some nasty smell. I covered my face before entering the room with the terrible smell.

I gasped at the sight of my brother, and my sister. Dead. I felt tears start to form in my eyes as Nya walked in and broke down crying before running over and holding Zane in her arms. I walked over and grabbed the note nicely made on the bed.

"W-W-Why would he do this?" she yelled

"Ashley committed suicide first and Zane couldn't handle it" I said sadly before I felt a lump in my throat. I walked over to Nya and wrapped and arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"From all we've been through. This is how he dies" I said slightly chuckling. After that I had to call Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Katy. She was the hardest.

_"Hey Jay wasup" she said happily._

_"K-Katy" I said still crying._

_"Jay, what's the matter" she asked in her sweet tone._

_"Zane and Ashley… are dead" I heard the phone drop on the ground before a light crying sound filled the background._

The funeral was short and sad. We all cried, we honestly didn't care, after defeating garmadon, killing the great devourer, fighting the skeletons and snakes, being best friends for YEARS and now he's gone.

Gone


End file.
